Mikado's Innocent Anger
by otameganekko
Summary: Kida made Mikado angry (or just jealous?) and Mikado thought that Kida should be punished. Warning: lemon, PWP, vibrators


**Summary:** DRRR kink meme fill: "Mikado makes Kida stick a vibrator up his ass. They go to dinner with Dotachin & co."; Kida made Mikado angry (or just jealous?) and Mikado thought that Kida should be punished.

**Pairing: **mikida

**Warning: **lemon, PWP, vibrators

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara or the characters.

**A/N:** Honestly, I wanted to post a shizaya fic first but then, I wanted a seke pairing (well, I think they're reversible) so, here's a mikida fic.

* * *

"And so, Masaomi." Mikado spoke in a different tone than usual. It was obvious that he was angered. His eyes were dark and was shadowed by his short bangs, emphasizing the frightening glint in them.

"W-wait, Mikado! I wasn't hitting on girls! I was just, y'know," Before Kida could even think up of a good excuse, he was already pushed down on the floor of Mikado's small apartment.

Well, before they decided to go out, the usually timid teen made the fickle teen promise to stop picking-up girls. He was well-aware that he fails at it all the time anyway so it wouldn't make much difference but today, in his playful attempt, the girl unexpectedly flirted back and Mikado was just right in time to see them being touchy-feely.

"Excuses won't make things better," the raven said as he straddled the blonde and tied his arms with whatever cloth he had picked up.

"What are you planning to do? We still have to meet up with—mmnn!" He was silenced by a sudden, passionate kiss as his clothes were being removed. Kida never knew that Mikado was this good at kissing, making him moan through the kiss. He had made attempts to kiss back with his own skill but their contest only made the kiss better. Realizing that he was also starting to enjoy himself, Mikado broke the kiss and proceeded downward.

"This can wait, right? We're supposed to have dinner with Kadota-san and the guys by eight." Kida referred to the clock with his eyes. He felt uneasy with those kind of eyes Mikado had. He knew he had to escape him and it's also bad to ditch the guys they're supposed to meet at Russia Sushi.

"We have to go," Mikado said absently.

"That's right!" The playful blonde was gradually seeing hope

"But..."

* * *

"Hey! Ryugamine-kun! Kida-kun!" Erika called out loudly the moment he saw the two teens. They both waved back and soon enough, they joined the group.

"Your face is a little red. Cold?" Kadota asked in concern as they all went to the sushi restaurant with Simon welcoming them before they went in.

Truthfully, Kida wasn't energetic as usual. Though it wasn't because he's sick. It's not like he could tell them, especially with Erika around. Forcing himself, he answered, "No! I just saw some busty beautiful ladies earlier!"

Kadota figured his concern wasn't needed from the blonde's answer so he just went ahead to choose a table for the six of them. All finally found their seats, Mikado and Kida sitting beside each other. They were both well-welcomed by the group of adults.

Once again, the issue of Kida's flushed face and stiff movements was questioned. With Mikado's hand hidden in his pocket, he turned the switch to a higher setting which made the blonde gasp as he was talking.

"As I've said, there were this group of busty older women who—Ah!"

"Huh? That is…" Erika started, using her fujoshi senses. "Don't tell me, Ryugamine-kun, you..!" Her eyes began to sparkle again which always made his friends sigh and ignore her.

Togusa, who was sitting beside him, rested a hand on his shoulder as a silent advice to ignore the woman going crazy in her fantasies. The touch of someone against his body made him give out a held back yelp as he bit his lip.

This reaction made everyone stare at him with a surprised look.

"Actually, I don't feel good at all. Hey, Mikado, how about going back?"

"I was looking forward to today. I'll go with you so let's finish our dinner with everyone?" He innocently said his refusal to go.

Then there was a knock on the door. Their sushi had arrived. The dinner was lively and everyone but Mikado avoided touching Kida. Once in a while, he would change the speed of the device with a small remote hidden in his pocket and he would touch Kida on very teasing places. Such actions only made the blonde's face redden more while his breath shortened. He was getting exhausted from the teasing being done to him.

As the raven innocently took a bite of his food, he felt the hot breath of the blond against his ear and whispered to him, "Mikado, I... can't."

"Excuse us," Mikado excused himself for both of them.

But Kida could barely stand. With Mikado's support, they headed to the comfort room. It was fairly clean but of course, it's still a public toilet. At the moment, though, Kida couldn't care less about anything. His erection had really been painful against his pants and the stimulation he was constantly getting from behind only made him more aroused. With the raven's support (it was also his will to), they headed to an empty cubicle.

When the cubicle door was locked, they engaged in a deep kiss. This time, they were quite even. Mikado's anger had subsided enough and his skills were back to how it usually was. But their equality in skill only made the kiss to last longer. They were both passionately pushing their lips together as tongues went inside each other's mouth until their breaths ran out. Both were short of breath.

Suddenly, Kida found himself the one pushed against the door as his clothes were removed. Normally, they would be reluctant to do it here but both were extremely aroused at the moment that they couldn't care less about cleanliness or whatever.

As his sweatshirt was pulled up, Mikado kissed every skin exposed. He had paid more attention to the perk nipples before him, sucking and licking it alternately, making the other let out muffled moans. The raven looked up in wonder as to why were the moans muffled only to find the blonde biting his lower lip brutally. It was evidently bleeding right now. With concern, Mikado licked the wound which made Kida relax his clenched jaw. The raven went back to going downwards until he finally reached the button of the blonde's pants. Without hesitation, he undid the button and zipper to free the constrained erection even by a little. Kida weakly moaned in relief.

"Hurry… I… hah…w-want you mnnnow," he said demandingly which only made the raven smile in response. Kida had done well having the vibrator inside him the whole time so he thought he deserved a reward. But it's not bad to tease him once in a while.

"Show me how much you want me."

Kida also hadn't expected this but this is not a time for hesitation. He pulled the zipper of Mikado's casual jacket and licked his body with lust. While he did so, Mikado's hands were on his ass, playing with both cheeks as a finger teased the still moving vibrator. Those hands on his ass made him moan loudly, his voice echoing through the closed room.

When the hands had stilled, he went straight for Mikado's erection. It had grown very hard, making Kida slightly surprised and also hungrier. He had undone the button and the zipper and pulled it down enough to free the very hard dick dripping with pre-ejaculate. He took it in his mouth as much as he could. He sucked and licked while coating it with saliva for penetration. He breathed in Mikado's scent which made him moan as he had Mikado's dick in his mouth, making the other moan from the stimulation he got from the vibrations of Kida's voice. Kida then bobbed his head up and down, increasing the friction to make Mikado more aroused, if that was possible.

Kida then felt hands on his shoulder, suggesting him to stop. But before he pulled away, he gave the tip one hard suck, making the Mikado moan loudly once more.

When the blonde had stood up, the raven pushed his front against the door, his ass sticking out to him. He took the last piece of cloth completely and pulled the vibrator without hesitation.

"Hannnnnh! So s-suddenn!" Kida's hole twitched from the sudden loss of stimulation as if it was still hungry for more. Seeing that, Mikado generously answered to his body's desires. Unreservedly, he pushed his erect dick inside the hole, making them both moan and groan.

"Ngghhh! Ahhhhh.. Mi.. ka.. do! Hnnn!"

"M-masa… nnn.. omi.. Ahhh!"

The both moved almost immediately, Mikado pulled out and pushed in repeatedly as Kida pushed his hips back with Mikado's motions. Their motions continued until they heard the door swing.

"Kida? Ryugamine? You're taking quite long. Where are you guys?" Kadota asked.

Mikado put his hands on Kida's wounded mouth, making the other give out a small muffled moan. Tensely, the raven answered. "Kadota-san! Masaomi actually… ngh… feels worse than I t-thought." As Kida thought of being caught, he couldn't help but tighten up more, causing to make the other's speech to be disturbed by moans and stuttering which only made Kadota worry more.

Apparently, Kida thought of having his revenge at least by a little. He continued move his hips by himself while he tightened from his own excitement.

"D-do not wait for us… mnn.. We're going to go back after this…"

"Are you feeling bad too, Ryugamine?"

"Nnno, it's just that Masaomi…"

"Sorry, Mikado," Kida said breathlessly. Their speeches gave Kadota the idea that Mikado is attending to Kida do something like vomiting. With understanding, he left the comfort room.

Once they had heard the door close, they continued their movement. Finally, at the right angle, Mikado hit Kida's prostate, making him moan loudly and tighten once more which also caused another loud moan from Mikado.

"Mikado! Ah! AH!"

"Masaomi! Ah! AH!"

After more slapping of skin against skin, they both finally released their cum. Kida's seed hit the door and Mikado released his cum inside Kida.

* * *

As they walked on the streets of Ikebukuro, the two lovers walked happily, hand in hand. Among the large crowd, it wasn't obvious that their hands were intertwined so they didn't have to get stares as they go lovey-dovey on the street.

"Ah, that was some great sex! I guess cheating is not so bad," Kida said teasingly.

"You enjoyed it?"

"Of course! You did too!"

"Hmm… How about bondage sex later?" Mikado suggested as if he was suggesting something about food.

"L-later?"

"I felt anxious when you said 'cheating is not so bad.'"

"M-m-mikado…"


End file.
